


A Father's  Love

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Fathers Day one shot Danny's wondering what to give his Dad for Father's day the thing is the gift was under his nose the whole time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's  Love

Danny Phantom

In

A Fathers Love

Authors note sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while but holidays and special occasions always get in the way anyway here's a father's day one shot enjoy! Also I don't own Danny; yada yada yada even though I wish I did if I did there would be a season 4 ;( on to the story! Post PP

Danny's POV

Father's Day tomorrow and I have no clue what to give Dad. Knowing Jazz she already bought him the perfect gift. I started to head to the mall to see what I could get Dad. I talked to Jazz she insisted that I show Dad my way of Ghost hunting but what if he doesn't like it. I started to head out of the mall towards Fenton works. When I got home, dad was in the lab, trying to improve on his Fenton inventions. ''Happy Father's Day, Dad. Thanks Danny boy.'' He said with a big grin plastered on his face. ''I went to the mall today I didn't know what to get you. I bet Jazz got you the best present as always''. He put down the invention he was working on before looking at me. ''Danny, I know that it sometimes feels like I love your sister more but that's not true''. I gave him an odd look. ''I'm serious Danny, I may be a goofball at times and forgetful but there's one thing I know I'm capable of doing. 'I looked at Dad with a curious eye. ''What's that''? He looked at me strait in the eye. ''Raising you, and I did a pretty good job to''. He shook my head with his big hand. ''Thanks Dad, and just so you know you being you is the best Father's Day gift I could ever receive''. ''Really?'' I asked with hopeful eyes. ''Yes Danny I'm so proud of you and what you do. ''Thanks Dad''. I said as he engulfed me with a bone crushing hug. ''Best Fathers Day ever.'' Said Dad and I couldn't help but agree.

FIN


End file.
